bzpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Mesonak
Mesonak is a moderator on the BZPC, and has been promoted to owner and demoted to moderator two times over the course of his BZPC career. {| border=1 align=right cellpadding=4 cellspacing=0 width=230 style="margin: 0 0 1em 1em; border: 1px #641010 solid; border-collapse: collapse; font-size: 95%;" | align="center" colspan=2 bgcolor="#641010" style="border-bottom:2px solid #641010; font-size:150%;" | Mesonak |- | bgcolor="#1E1E1E" align="center" colspan="2" | http://www.iaza.com/work/091115C/mesospriteBZPCwiki6609095733-iaza.gif |- valign="top" | bgcolor="#000000" align="center" height=23 colspan="2" | BZPC Moderator |- valign="top" | style="text align: left;" bgcolor="#1E1E1E" | Joined BZP: | bgcolor="#2C2C2C" | November 26, 2008 |- valign="top" | style="text align: left;" bgcolor="#1E1E1E" | Joined BZPC | bgcolor="#2C2C2C" | March 2009 |- valign="top" | style="text align: left;" bgcolor="#1E1E1E" | Resides in: | bgcolor="#2C2C2C" | BZPC, BZPC Wiki, BZPower, Eurobricks |- valign="top" | style="text align: left;" bgcolor="#1E1E1E" | Current Comic Series: | bgcolor="#2C2C2C" | NOT AVAILABLE; .:M.1:. was planned, but has been scrapped. |- valign="top" | style="text align: left;" bgcolor="#1E1E1E" | Started BZPC Staff: | bgcolor="#2C2C2C" | Mid 2009. |- valign="top" | style="text align: left;" bgcolor="#1E1E1E" | Talents | bgcolor="#2C2C2C" | Writing, Music Video Making, RPGing, MoCing (To an extent). |- BZPower Beginnings Mesonak joined BZPower on November 26, 2008. That being said, he still falls under the category of "Newb." Mesonak's first screenname on BZPower was "Mesonak1110." He typed with proper grammar, and made a few bad short stories and epics to try and make a name for himself. It succeeded, in the sense that he made many friends including Inferna Firesword and Kagha, two very talented authors. He was mainly active in the Games and Trivia and Library Forums for the first month of his membership, where he made friends such as KTM, LegendNorik, and Golden Flame. His epic, "The Dawn of Darkness," was met with negative reviews, and was deleted due to the server crash in March. It was never restarted. Vahki Fad Mesonak then discovered a growing fad, called the "Vahki Fad," which he joined. Basically, BZPower members became Vahki, in the sense that they changed their username to a "Unit number" and replaced their banners and avatars with Vahki. They also added several lines of Vahki-related text to their signatures. Basically, the Vahki were a harmless group. They were created by Terakk for the purpose of "Having fun, and maybe helping out BZP staff by reporting things along the way." Unfortunately, not all members saw the fad in the same light. MT and the Great Flame War The Vahki fad soon prospered, gaining upwards of thirty members. Soon, however, several members began to post harsh comments on the fad's main blog entry. This is because some members of the fad sarted taking it too seriously, yelling at people for breaking rules, and threatening to take over the comedy forum. Some members also detested the Vahkis' "superior" attitude. So MT and his friends came up with a plan to take the Vahki down. Their "plan" was basically a large flame war. Mesonak mainly stayed out of this, although he came in occasionally to make his voice heard. MT and his friends slowly gained the upper hand, frustrating many of the Vahki to the point where they quit the fad. Eventually, Mesonak was one of the few left. Mesonak then quit the Vahki fad as well, feeling that it wasn't worth it. From there, the fad was split into two; The Bohrok fad, and the Vahki fad. Terakk became the leader of the Bohrok fad, which didn't have near as much success as the Vahki fad did. It died within a matter of weeks. The remaining Vahki, and anyone who wanted to become one, were led by Tenebrae Invictus. The fad still continues to this day, although it has been put into hiding by Invictus. However, to Mesonak, joining the fad was worth it, because it made him more mature. He also met many new friends such as MT, Levacius, Orin of the Winter, Kini Hawkeye, Invictus, and Terakk. Vahki Fad Aftermath and Comedies From there, Mesonak became close friends with MT and his team, the Toa Zehvor. He joined the Toa Zehvor briefly, which were, at the time, called "The League for a Pure BZPower." Mesonak became a PGS in MT's comedy, The Bionicles Try To Run A House. TBTTRAH was prized for being one of the only non-noobish comedies on BZPower, featuring good jokes and practically no references to pie. Mesonak also started his own comedy, named "Ask Mesonak." This was met with positive reviews, and was credited as being "One of the few good Ask Comedies on BZPower." This helped Mesonak to become more well-known on BZPower. He became close friends with Lewa0111 and Chaotic Being due to "Ask Mesonak." Men in Black By this time, Mesonak was beginning to make a name for himself in the Games and Trivia and Comedy forums, as well as in blogs. He had a succesful comedy, lots of friends, his writing skills had improved since his first epic; What could go wrong? Three words: Men in Black. The group of hackers known as the Men in Black, or MiB, attacked BZPower, as they had done in 2007. They did this by gaining access to several members' accounts, and using them to send threats and innapropriate images. Lewa0111 was one of the members hacked, and banned due to the MiB. Mesonak teamed up with Tridumst, another member, to stop the MiB. They followed them to their forum site, and began to enage in heated debates and arguments. The MiB responded with claims of "Fascism within the BZPower staff." Mesonak and Tridumst found that ridiculous. They continued to argue, until the MiB began calling them names. To them, this was a sign that they had bested them, and that the MiB had ran out of defenses. They left, trusting that they wouldn't attack again. They were wrong. MiB Aftermath and Server Crash The MiB persisted, gaining access to more members' accounts. They claimed to have access to the "Secret BZPower Staff Forums." Then, suddenly, the MiB were gone. BZPower enjoyed several days of peace, glad that the MiB were finally gone. Mesonak proceeded with "Ask Mesonak." He posted a new chapter, then refreshed the page to find the topic gone. Panicking, he went to New Member Q&A, only to find several topics stating similar things which had happened across the forum. He clicked on one of these topics, only to find it had been deleted. Then, the board was put offline. Apparently, a glitch in the server was causing deletion of topics and posts at random. To prevent any further damage, the administrators shut BZPower down. It stayed that way for exactly one week. During that time, Mesonak spent his time on two other Bionicle forums, Mask of Destiny and Eurobricks. Needless to say, Mesonak was relieved when BZPower was back online, although he still visits Eurobricks for the latest info. Server Crash Aftermath When BZPower returned, all of the topics and posts going all the way back to November 2008 were gone. This was very bad for Mesonak, because he now had nothing. However, he remade Ask Mesonak, and slowly began salvaging what he could. What follows was the Golden Period of Mesonak's membership. It was during this time that Tridumst gave Mesonak the link to the BZPC. He quickly became friends with Ikkad, Zippy, and Eljay. And thus began Mesonak's BZPC membership. The Rise of the Toa Kendan Now, by this point, Mesonak as fairly well known on BZPower. He made many new friends due to his time on the BZPC, and soon began to adopt his current attitude of finding humor in everything. Mesonak soon created the Toa Kendan, a BZP [Team, similiar to the Toa Seneca and the Toa Zehvor. This team consisted of Mesonak's best friends, including KTM, Chaotic Being, Lewa0111, Eyru, and Tridumst. The team prospered, soon having a well-received epic, a series of short stories, and a series of MoCs. This peace was short lived. BZPC Mark 2 Now, the BZPC was a wonderful place during this time period. But at the time, the chat had to deal with people like Jedibot, Meraceire, and Anon, who became known as the "Trolls and bad people of BZPC." And so, Eljay concocted a plan. Basically, his plan was to relocate the entire chat to a new chat, named "BZPC Mark 2." However, select members would not be given a link to this new chat. Mesonak adamantly apposed this idea, finding it unnecessary. Eljay eventually convinced Venom to go through with the plan, despite Mesonak's opposition. The new chat lived in relative peace for approximately...One day. The members who had been kept out found their way to the chat anyway, which defeated the purpose of the entire thing. The BZPC Mark 2 was eventally locked down, and we relocated back to the original BZPC. Return of the MiB Yes, you read that right. The Men in Black returned, except this time their "Base" was on a chat site, and not a forum. Mesonak had matured since their last encounter, and so he took a different approach. He became their friend. They proceeded to act in the same fashion as last time: They hacked into members' accounts, used them to send threats (No Images this time), but with a twist! They also gave Mesonak and a select few others on their chat site screenshots of the "Secret Staff Forums." These screenshots put the admins in a negative light. They claimed that they had hacked into Ninjo's account, and used it to take these screenshots. They claimed that this was the reason Ninjo became a OBZPC instead of remaining a staff member. Some people believe these were edited, and are phony. Some trust their validity. This time, the admins took the forums offline for an entire month, give or take a few days, so they could implement new security measures to prevent this from happening again. And to this day, Mesonak still remains on pleasent terms with the MiB. The Great Chat Reset of 2009 Mesonak got up from bed one day. He went to the computer, went to the BZPC, and noticed that he was a guest. Mesonak was freaking out. Luckily, Venom made him an owner, and explained what happened. Venom had gone through a very complex plan (Check his page for more details) to seperate the "Good people from the Bad People" on the BZPC. That being said, some members were not remembered, such as Jedibot and Anon. Mesonak is one of the few who believed that the plan didn't have any real effect, because within the month, nearly all the members had found their way back into the chat. Although Mesonak thinks Venom had the right idea, Mesonak called Venom's reset "Stupid" and referenced drugs while doing it. That led to his demotion back to moderator. The Fall of the Toa Kendan Birth of the Ventorus Minions of the Brain Current Events I'll add the rest tommorow. Sleep time. Again. :P--Mesonak 09:04, November 15, 2009 (UTC)